


The Journey of Our Love

by AgentEmCSquared



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: ASL, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Cutting, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, Hospitalization, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Mild Language, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Perryshmirtz - Freeform, Reassignment, Sad, Separation, Sign Language, Suicide Attempt, enemiestolovers, mild violence, mute perry, oneshots, perryshmirtzweek, perryusesasl, slowburn, tagsmightchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentEmCSquared/pseuds/AgentEmCSquared
Summary: A small series of themed one shots made for perryshmirtz week 2020! This will be themed around their ship and their eventual love and relationship. New beginnings, angst, sadness, confessions and more. I
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	1. How we met

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there I hope you enjoy this little exert based on the first episode of Phineas and Ferb. This is based on how the two first met and their thoughts on it all. Thank you so much for checking this out and reading!

Day 1- first meeting

Heinz had recently taken up his dream in becoming an evil scientist to eventually take over the tri-state area in Danville. He thought it was a brilliant idea that went all the way back to when he used to date Linda. After all it was his brother in charge so why not try to win over his family's love by taking his place. With his alimony from Charlene post divorce he would use it to invest into his inators. Lately he has noticed a weird presence whenever he is out in town but whenever he turns around to see the presence is no longer there. One week later he got an interesting email from some company called OWCA. 

He had a nemesis and his name was Perry of course he was going to use his full agent name code Perry the Platypus though the name had a nice ring to it. He was so excited he could hardly wait to meet the guy as he went straight to work on his new inator. He looked back from the blueprint and smiled at his invention proud as he put a sheet over it and set up a trap. He got out a pen and some paper and started working on his monologue and set up a board for his backstory. If he had to be honest it made him feel alive again and that all he was doing meant something to the world. That he was enough of an evil threat to receive a secret agent meant a lot to him. 

“I still can’t believe I am going to meet him tomorrow. I wonder what he will look like! I hope he likes all the work I have done.” He talked to himself and checked the time and it sure had passed fast. He couldn’t wait for the next day so instead of his usual all-nighters he decided to get some energy for the next day. After all he was going to need it to stay focused and be able to fight back against his new nemesis. He got into his pajamas and turned on his alarm getting into bed for the night. He fell asleep into a nice dream of ruling over the tri state area.

Perry

When he first got assigned to his nemesis he couldn’t believe who he had been assigned to. He was one of OWCA's best agents yet he had been assigned to an evil scientist who was a minor threat. He wondered if there really wasn't that much evil in the world but really just trying to take over or ruin something. He asked Major Monogram if he really was serious about who he was assigned to and it turned out he was the most evil in the area even though he was probably more misunderstood than anything else. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad, maybe it was good that they were equally matched. He looked over the guy’s file and looked forward to his first work day. He wanted to protect the world and keep his family safe but also provide some money for his nephew’s inventions. He was the only one besides Candance and their friends that actually knew what they were up too. But he never had a motive to bust them in fact he wanted to encourage them to explore their creativity and inventive minds. Who knows they could do great things some day.He greeted his nephews smiling and looked at their latest inventions and ruffled their hair smiling. 

Hello there boys! Wow this is pretty cool guys what is it supposed to be?

“Perry! Hey there! Ferb and I made an ice cream machine. Would you like to try some?” He smiled offering a cone to him.”

Well of course I do! Thank you two. He smiled softly giving it a taste and thumbs up enjoying the cold treat. He headed inside after eating it and went into his room. He looked over his new agent outfit and hat smiling proud. He had told his family that he was an accountant as that was a pretty boring job and not much really happened so they wouldn’t ask too many questions. He had been training for a while now and put himself on a diet to make sure he was healthy and strong for his upcoming battles. He looked at himself in the mirror and fixed up his blue curly hair and shaved up a bit fixing up his features to make sure he looked his best.

Soon the day came for the two and they started their daily routines eating breakfast, taking a shower and getting dressed. Heinz was getting his invention ready, charging it up and Perry got an alert on his phone to report to OWCA. He said goodbye to his family hugging them before he drove off on his motorcycle and down to the lair.

“Ah good morning Agent P and welcome to your first day on the jobs. It appears that Doofenshmirtz has bought 80% of the country's foil. We don’t know why but we want you to go find out what evil plan he has in mind and put a stop to it. Good luck Agent P!” He sends the agent off who salutes and takes his motorcycle to the oddly shaped building that even had a jingle. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! He parked at head to the top apartment with his jetpack and busted through the guys window and looked around when suddenly he was trapped by robotic arms.

“Ah Perry the Platypus! How unexpected of you to show up! Behold the Magnetism Magnifier” He explained how he was going to change the rotation of the earth using the inator. After his whole monologue and backstory Perry noticed a screw on the ground and thought of a way to get out of the trap. He smiled getting out of the clasps of the arms and ran up Heinz who he started to fight. The guy was surprisingly a good fight and the two had it pretty evenly matched but soon he took over and flipped the guy onto the ground. He hit the self district button on the button and ran out the building with a smile. He could get used to this as it was a fun experience after all and he felt like he performed well for his first day. Dare he say it but he looked forward to fighting him again.

Heinz felt accomplished even though his inator was destroyed it felt right and he cleaned up and he thought about his new nemesis. Who knew the guy could be so handsome and strong! In a friendly nemesis way of course. There was no way two enemies could ever fall in love even if they were the last two on earth. Yea he could look forward to having this fight in his evil work life and that’s how Perry and Heinz first met.


	2. The Pain of Being replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Warning this chapter contains themes that might be triggering. TW- suicide attempt, cutting, hospitalization and this is sad/dark.  
> what happens when Perry finds out he has been replaced and reassigned from Heinz. He should have trusted his gut feeling but it was tpoo late he had seen it right there and it broke him. Based on it's about time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry in advance this made me cry just writing it. I don't usually write angst and this hurt to write.

Day 2 - separation/reassignment

Tw- suicide attempt/cutting

The two had been fighting each other as nemesis's for a while now and they have gotten to know each other pretty well. Perry woke up one day feeling a bit off and looked into the mirror having a weird gut feeling. He decided to leave it alone and went outside to see what his nephews were doing. He smiles softly watching them work on a flying car and he waves to them softly and walks outside. Usually he would have been called into work by now and it felt a bit weird. Oh well at least now he could spend some time with his nephews and so he did like it was his day off. He sits by them and helps them out by holding the tools for the two. 

“Thank you for the help Perry! Could you drive the car for us?” Phineas asks with a smile and Perry nods getting into the driver's seat. He started the car once the three buckled up and he started to drive up into the sky. Perry was smiling and having a great time but then they flew by the familiar purple apartment building. He looked into it with a soft smile. Then he saw him , he saw him with a different nemesis. He quickly held the wheel moving it as they were off course because of him being distracted. He couldn’t believe what he saw in the building he got onto the ground as soon as he could and he felt the tears water up in his eyes.

“Perry? What’s wrong?” Phineas looked at him with worried eyes and Perry got up. He looked at them and hugged them both tightly sobbing as he looked into their eyes. 

**_I will be a right back boy. I have some business to take care of. Call Candance for me and I will meet you back home._ ** He ran off towards the building letting his emotions get the best of him. He changed into his agent outfit quickly as he ran up the stairs. He kicked down the door huffing with a face filled with tears. He ran up to Heinz demanding an explanation and gave the other agent a death stare. He looked furious as he explained to Perry that this other agent was much better than him and how they connected so instantly and how perfect it was. It was like a break up where he had caught his partner cheating on him. He felt his heart break into pieces as he threw the agent down and flew out the apartment not sure where to go at this point. 

It started to rain as he walked away from the apartment with his head down and he couldn’t take it anymore. He called Owca sobbing and was furious with Major Monogram as he headed to the building and asked him what was going on. Apparently he has been reassigned and they gave Heinz a new agent who seemed more fit for the job. He was useless and assigned to a minor threat. He used to be the best agent they had. But now he was thrown away like he was nothing and he decided it was for the best to leave the job. He left his hat there as he went home feeling all kinds of emotions.

Why did this hurt so much it’s not like he didn’t know it would happen someday. That one day a younger more athletic agent would take over his job but he did not expect it so soon. He headed into the bathroom and looked at himself and how pathetic he was. The used to be agent that was tough and strong emotionally was broken. He got out one of his knives as he rolled up his sleeves he just couldn’t take the pains of his emotions. He cut himself and started in surprise at the blood as he cried more. He looked into the mirror as he held the knife close to his throat considering taking his life. His vision was going blurry as he eyed a picture of his nephews he couldn't do that to them. He loved them too much and so he got out his phone in his weak state and called 911 as his vision faded out and he collapsed to the floor.

It wasn’t the same as fighting Perry and Heinz started to regret it as he saw how little this new agent actually cared about his backstory he was just doing his job. He yelled at the agent to get out and he walked out to the balcony letting the rain hit his body as he teared up softly remembering all the things they did together and the memories they shared. How could he do this to him. He felt horrible as he called out Perry’s name hitting the ground then he heard the phone ring and that’s how real things started to be. 

Perry was in the hospital and it was all his fault but he had to make it up to him and apologize. He sobbed softly as he headed to the hospital in a taxi. He looked at his sleeping body as he regretted every decision he made. He took off the guy's hat as he knew his family was going to arrive soon. He couldn’t stay for long as he sat by him and at least wanted to fix things and start over. He looked at his hand as he held it seeing the bandage.

“Oh Perry… I am so sorry… I was stupid… I hope you can forgive me…” He sobs softly as Perry stirs awake and looks at the sobbing scientist. He looks at him groggy and rubs his eyes sobbing lightly tapping his hand. He smiled softly as he saw Heinz light up and hug him as he was relieved to see him alive. 

**_You idiot, of course I forgive you I still am mad at you though._ ** He signed as Heinz pulled back and the two reconnected. Of course he wouldn’t stay mad at Heinz for long now though as through the sadness he realized something that he never knew could happen. He loved Heinz and what had happened just showed how much he cared for him. He was jealous and hurt and he laughed at himself as Heinz left and soon he was greeted by his family who he hugged now that he was okay. He would never want to or think of doing that again he really had to get in control of his emotions though. After his recovery he went back to his work who assigned him to Heinz again and he felt so thrilled now. For his family and now a new love he would live for them both now.


	3. Time spent together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry helps Heinz set up his classroom for his new job as a science teacher then the two go out to the café after they are done.

Perry walked to Heinz door after hearing about his latest endeavors, according to Major Monogram the guy was leaving evil to become a science teacher and do good for the world. Perry thought it was good but he wondered what had motivated him and that he would miss fighting him every day but at least they could hang out as friends now. He was supportive of his journey and helped him decorate his classroom for his first day. 

“Thank you for all your help Perry this has come along greatly” He smiles softly looking at the room and adds a few special posters and flags so that his students feel welcome and safe. He hugs Perry softly and Perry hugs back happily. Perry gives a thumbs up letting go softly with a light blush on his cheeks. The two leave the room and lock up the place and go to the parking lot together. Perry had driven Heinz here while his car was in shop so he was in charge of driving. Perry drops off Heinz and he gets up looking back at him and scratches his neck softly.

“Actually Perry you know what let’s go to the café it will be my treat!” He gets back in and Perry nods softly once he buckles up and heads to the nearest coffee shop. They park and head inside and Perry looks at the menu and gets a pumpkin spice Frappuccino and a Halloween themed donut. Heinz got a blueberry muffin and dark coffee and they got a window booth. Perry smiled softly as the two ate and talked together. 

“And that’s how I discovered that lime juice and corn chips go really well together” Heinz laughs and bit and Perry grins enjoying the story he just heard. He enjoyed spending time together like this and he rested his hand upon his chin as he looked at Heinz full of joy. Suddenly Heinz had moved his hand onto Perry’s and held it softly as he closed his eyes with a cute smile.

“You know Perry I am enjoying being friends with you it’s really nice having your company” He brushed a finger through his messy hair looking out the window. Perry blushed more and rubs his neck softly.

**_Well thank you Heinz, you are a great friend. I enjoy our time together as well. It is really nice._ ** He finished his food and threw away their trash and came back adjusting his hair after removing his hat temporarily. Heinz looked at him with curiosity as he put a finger through one of Perry’s curls. 

“You know I have always loved your hair, it's so soft and the color looks great on you” Was he flirting with him? It sure seemed that way. Perry looked at him nervously feeling his cheeks warm up more as he thought about the compliment it felt nice. He clasped his hands together in happiness and grinned a lot. He moved his hand to Heinz’ hair and brushed it softly with his hand causing a small purr from the guy.

**_Why thank you Heinz, that is very kind of you. You know I like your hair too, it’s a bit more messy but it suits you perfectly._ ** This caused Heinz to blush as he laughed a bit awkwardly feeling his heartbeat fasten at that physical touch. He rubbed his hands together a bit anxious as he let the emotions flow through. Perry smirked a bit and placed a hand underneath Heinz chin as he stared into his blue eyes. This feeling felt thrilling and new and it was almost like the two were on a date. The two blushed as they looked away and pulled back from each other. As much as they wanted it , it was still new to them so they doubted their feelings would be reciprocated. Yes it was true now that they were in love with each other but neither was ready to speak about that yet. For now they would remain friends and enjoy the time they shared together. They had a hopeful future in their minds where both were together but love often takes it’s time. 


End file.
